


I’m in love with you, Stilinski.

by lydiashuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Stalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiashuman/pseuds/lydiashuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia admits to be in love with Stiles and she has one of Stiles' hoodies, but Stiles is dating Malia so she can't do anything about it except be quiet and jealous through the day and lose herself in the smell of his hoodie at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m in love with you, Stilinski.

Friday afternoon. History class. Last class of the day. All the homework to next week was already done. Everything was perfect. Well, except for one little detail. With the weekend free of school duties, Lydia wished she could hang out with a certain 5’11 skinny boy, with whisky eyes and chestnut hair.

It’s been a couple months now since she realised how strong her feelings for Stiles actually were. And everything sucked. Her best friend, the only one that would listen to all her rumbles about him, was no longer there to do it, and, if she talked about it with either Scott or Kira, Stiles would end up discovering it.

But this wasn’t supposed to be a bad thing, right? Everybody knew that he hold a crush on her since the 3rd grade. If she told him, everything would end up happily, and they would get together, right?

Wrong. Apparently, Stiles had decided that it was time to move on. And, who could blame him? All this time Lydia knew about his crush but kept dating other guys, who, by the way, were on their friendship circle, what meant that Stiles would always see her with someone else. Now, she knew how bad that feels.

The last bell rang and Lydia gathered all her stuff and headed off of class. At the parking lot, she spotted him trying to open the door of his Jeep and smiled. Before she could think twice, she headed to him.

“Hello, Stiles!” she said, smiling at him.

“Uhm, hey Lyds.” He gave her a little smile and opened the jeep door. “Is everything okay? Do you wanna talk about something?”

“Yes.” Wait, what was she even saying? “But not here. Can we go to another place?” oh God, please tell me she wasn’t planning on tell him about her feelings.

“Sure. My place?” she nodded “Okay, see you there in 15.” He smiled and got into the Jeep.

This was definetely one of the worst ideas Lydia Martin has ever had. Even though she knew he had had a crush on her in the past, he was with Malia now. The chances that he would just dumb her and run to Lydia’s arms were practically non existent.

————————————————————————————————

“So… What do you wanna talk about?” Stiles asked her, while gesturing to the couch. They both sat there and Lydia took a deep breath before saying anything.

“Well. I’ve been avoiding this for too long, so, yeah, I’m gonna go straight to the point.” She looked him in the eyes and sighed. “After the Nogitsune, Allison’s death and all that stuff, I started to notice some feelings were starting to brew inside me.”

“What kind of feelings?”

“This is gonna sound wrong, but I just can’t hold it anymore. Romantic feelings, Stiles. All the kinds of cliche feelings you see on the movies, you know? And they are just getting stronger and stronger.”

“Oh my God! Lydia Martin is in love with someone? That’s new.” He joked, and received a light punch on his shoulder. “Who is the lucky guy?”

“Yeah. About that…” she took a deep breath. It was now or never. “It’s you. I’m in love with you, Stilinski.”

Stiles open his mouth like he was about to say something, but closed it again. He repeated this 5 more times, until finally speaks.

“Look, Lydia. I’m sorry, but, you can’t do this. I love you, and you and everybody knows it, but… I’m with Malia now. Don’t expect me to just break up with her and, half an hour later engage in a relationship with you, because this is not going to happen. Malia needs me, Lyds. She… She likes me. And I also like her. It’s not fair for either of us to simply end this, because you suddenly realised that you are in love with me.”

Lydia was now crying loudly. “I know. I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did all this. I should have waited.” She got up from the couch and headed to the front door. “Bye, Stiles.” She headed to her car, and, as she already expected, Stiles didn’t even try to follow her.

————————————————————————————————

She got home and ran to her room. She jumped in her bed and picked up the hoodie he had lent to her a couple weeks ago when she and the rest of the pack went for a sleepover on his house.

She hugged it and cried even more, because now she had just messed everything up. What was she thinking? It was more than obvious that Stiles wouldn’t just dump Malia. He is not that kind of guy. He never would be.

With his smell surrounding her and tears still coming out of her eyes, Lydia fell asleep.

————————————————————————————————

A couple weeks passed and Lydia started to follow a routine: be jealous of Stiles and Malia, but without letting anyone notice it. Avoid Stiles anytime he tried to talk to her and just talk the exteremely necessary with him. Every now and then, when she would wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, she would dress his hoodie and sleep with his smell, thinking that he was there with her.

A few more weeks passed and Lydia noticed that Stiles and Malia had stopped holding hands and kissing in public, but still were talking like they did before. She even allowed herself to build up some hope, but, as soon as it appeared, it went away.

Until a certain friday afternoon. It had been exact 2 months since she had confessed all her feelings for Stiles, and everything was going well. She would pretend not to care about his relationship with Malia, and cry herself to sleep on his hoodie, which didn’t even had his scent anymore.

She was about to enter her car, ready to go home and do as much homework as she could to distract her mind, when she heard steps behind her.

“Lydia? Can we talk?” Stiles asked. Great. What was it now? Would he want to talk about Malia and their relationship again?

“About what?” she answered, with a bitter tone.

“Not here. Can we go to my place?” That was one hell of a déja vu.

“Yeap. Meet you there in 15.” She said, without even looking at him. She started her car and went to his house.

Getting there, she waited until his jeep appears in the end of the street. He parked behind her car and they both got in his house.

“Hey dad!” Stiles said.

“Hello sheriff.”

“Hello, kids.” The sheriff said, without looking away from the TV. Stiles gestured to his room and Lydia nodded.

They went upstairs and Stiles closed the door after them.

“Go ahead. Start talking.” Lydia said, sitting on his bed.

“I… I broke up with Malia.” Her eyes went wide when she heard it.

“Why? I thought you liked her, and she liked you too.” Lydia definetely needed to stop with that bitter tone.

“Yeah. It was before you showed up and mixed everything I was feeling, confessing you were in love with me.”

“Oh! So you asked me to come to your house just to say that your break up is my fault? If that’s it, goodbye, Stilinski.” Lydia said, going to open his bedroom door, just to be stopped by his hand holding her wrist.

“Listen to me.” He said, turning her to face him. “I asked you to come here to see if you still feel that way. To see if we can make something about it.”

“Are you fucking serious, Stiles? Do you have any idea of how much I’ve been waiting for this moment? Do you know how jealous I was everytime I saw you with Malia? Do you know how many times I had to hug your hoodie at night, because your smell would make me calm down?”

“I’m sorry, okay? I just… I was tired of seeing you with another guys, and then malia showed up, and she kissed me, and it felt good. And then we started to get closer and closer, and I started to like her, and she liked me back! I couldn’t just throw that way.”

“Stop. You’ve already told me this. I’m not stupid, I understood. But, you know what? I don’t think we can simply jump in a relationship now. Specially because you just ended up one.” She could see that Stiles was getting upset with her, but she couldn’t help it. He was pretty much contradicting himself.

“No, you stop it. Stop quoting our last conversation to try and prove a point. If you don’t wanna do anything and stay just as friend, just tell me.”

“I’m glad you finally understand.” She said, and left his bedroom. What was she even thinking? She had waited almost half of the year for this moment and, when it finally happened, she screwed everything up?

She started to go downstairs, but felt a light grip on her wrist again.

“Can we just stop with all this scene?” he asked her, looking in her eyes.

She got some steps up until the hall, where he was standing, and pushed him against the wall, smiling mischievously.

“I’ve already told you, we can’t simply jump in a relationship right now.” When he was about to open his mouth and try to argue with her, he felt her lips press against his.

When he was about to kiss her back, she broke the kiss. “But it doesn’t mean that we have to stablish this as a relationship.”

“Right, because, whatever is ‘this’ that just happened, happens all the time in friendships.” He said, grinning.

She bit his ear lightly and whispered. “Of course it happens, silly. Have you ever heard of friends with benefits?” and kissed his neck. It was when he lost it.

He grabbed her waist and started to kiss her wildly. She smiled at the kiss and wrapped her legs around him. They kept on kissing and went to his bedroom.

Lydia fell on the bed and watched Stiles take off his shirt, smiling at her.

“So, I guess that this will be our secret, right?” he said.

She nodded and took off her own shirt, inviting him to the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought about it. I love to read comments!  
> Also, find me on tumblr at mazeglxders :3


End file.
